Black Dawn
Black Dawn is a helicopter-combat simulation, published by Virgin Interactive Entertainment. It was released on the Sony PlayStation in 1996, and the Sega Saturn in 1997. Description Black Dawn fulfills a few childhood dreams by putting gamers in control of a military helicopter. Terrorists have grown powerful in the world and it is up to you to restore stability and peace throughout the lands. Assigned to a variety of campaigns, you must fly the AH-69 Mohawk (sounds like something Jan-Michael Vincent from AIRWOLF would pilot) as you battle through enemy territory across different global locales. Story Set in 1998, the player controls a helicopter ace recruited into a black opscounterterrorism strike force named Operation Black Dawn. The player pilots the agile AH-69 Mohawk, an advanced combat helicopter with a powerful arsenal of weaponry. Gameplay The game consists of seven campaigns that take place in different areas, and each campaign has a number of different missions. In addition to search-and-destroy objectives, there are hostages that require saving. The game has drawn comparisons with Soviet Strike, another helicopter simulator released in the same year. However, Black Dawn resembles an arcade game rather than a typical simulator, not least because various power-ups are obtained from destroyed enemies. A two-player deathmatch mode is included, but can only be accessed via a cheat code. Development Lead programmer Will Botti cited Choplifter as an inspiration for the game. The game uses the same engine as Agile Warrior, Black Ops Entertainment's previous game. The soundtrack was originally composed by Tommy Tallarico. Reception Black Dawn received generally positive reviews. Critics praised the intense gameplay with numerous targets, the orchestral music, and the clean, detailed graphics, though some criticized the heavy use of distance fog and the blocky ground textures. Some also remarked that the complex controls take time to get used to. However, nearly all were left with an overall positive impression; GameSpot assessed it as "what loud, engaging gameplay is all about", Next Generation called it "a pleasing combination of excellent graphics and dead-on game play", Sega Saturn Magazine summarized it as "A top 3D shoot 'em up that's initially difficult to get to grips with, but ultimately is a very fine game indeed", and Air Hendrix of GamePro concluded, "A few flaws aside, Black Dawn is a well-rounded game that delivers riveting, adrenaline-packed combat." Electronic Gaming Monthly named it a runner-up for Flying Game of the Year (behind Pilotwings 64). Air Hendrix called the Saturn version "an impressive, exact port of the PlayStation game", but went on to say that the graphics are not as clean and the control configuration is not as intuitive. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Since the Black Dawn released from 24 years after, It was turned up with depicted details of helicopters. Who Framed Miku also used with Black Dawn details, Helicopters and various aircraft appearance in media of Animation Videos and Local games. The appearance were the cameo appearance as an titular helicopter piloting in scenes Live-Action and Anime segments, It struggling being fight back by BNK48 Machines Squiddy, Warrior, Armada, Rebel Minions and others. The helicopters details is much heavily from the military soldiers themes Development Crew * Black Dawn PlayStation Credits Crew * Black Dawn Saturn Credits Crew External Links * Black Dawn at MobyGames Category:1996 games Category:1996 video games Category:Helicopter-simulation games Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Games scored by Tommy Tallarico Category:Games developed in the United States Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku